I love my enemy!
by StiCyLove
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe fall in love. The problem: they are from different guilds. Will they ever be able to love each other without being afraid of being discovered? Bad summary, bad english and a great story! ;)
1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since Natsu and the others have come back from Tenrou Jima. 'Cause Lucy Heartfilia, the one and only celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail, doesn't want to be a hindrance anymore, so she went on solo missions to get stronger. Now she's on her way home from the last mission. The young woman is totally lost in her thoughts when she suddenly trips. Before she falls into the river beside her, a pair of strong arms catches her around the waist. Surprised she turns around to face two crystal clear, blue eyes. "Are you alright?", the handsome guy in front of her asks. She can fell her face heading up.

"Yeah, thanks! What's your name? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sting Eucliffe. Wanna grab some ice cream?"

"Sure! Count me in"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'd like a cup of vanilla ice cream with strawberries, cream and melted chocolate, please!"

"Give me the same without strawberries, but with pistachio ice cream!"

"Thanks!"

Carefully they go over to a table beside the window and start to eat their ice creams.

"Oi, Blondie! Let me have a strawberry!"

"You should have taken strawberries if you wanted some!"

"You're right, but come on! Why should someone as handsome as me pay for a strawberry?" he smirked like hell.

"No! Pay for them yourself!"

"Alright, you win …. Sir, I, the great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, want some strawberries on the house!"

A terrified look crosses the owners face before he runs up to their table with a huge mountain of strawberries placed on a plate. "Are these enough Mr. Eucliffe? I could bring you more if you want me to."

"No, those are enough. Now get lost!" he commanded with a scary voice.

"Uhm, Sting you're scaring me and why don't you pay for your berries?"

"Well first of all … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but that's me I never pay for the extras. I'm Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth's awesome Dragon Slayer Duo and well, a little red cat called Lector is my partner. By the way are you from a guild too?"

_Uh shit! Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are enemies! What should I do? I was about to fall in love?!_ "Well, please don't get mad, but I'm kinda…" Because she's out of words she shows him her guilds tag.

"So you're a Fairy … are you weak?" Now he's curious.

Slowly she drops her head onto the table. "Yeah, I'm one of the weakest sadly… I hate it 'cause I slow everyone down, so I went on solo missions to get stronger"

While Sting is scratching his head he suggests "You know, I could train you if you like"

"Really? I'd love it!"

"Are you sure? My training is going to be hard for you, you know. I won't spare even if you're a girl 'cause I hate weaklings!"

"Al right!"

"We'll meet tomorrow at the train station in Magnolia at around 10 am, got it?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Bye Sting, till tomorrow."

"Bye, Lucy!"

***time skip***

AT SABERTOOTH STING POV

_Come on, you're the great Sting Eucliffe. You absolutely can't fall for a weak fairy! _"Sting-kun are you alright?" a worried Lector asks.

"Of course! Want to go on a trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah~! Where to?"

"It's gonna be a surprise and let's take some food with us. I'll give you the details later!"

"Can Fro come too?" a little green exceed within a pink frog costume says.

"Well …. Rouge?"

"It's fine with me, but you don't have to take her with you" (I want Fro to be a girl ;))

"Mhm, I guess it's alright. You can tag along"

"Fro's happy! Does Fro need anything for tomorrow?"

"No, let's meet around 9 am at the train station, ok?"

"Fro agrees! Fro says goodbye for today. Cu tomorrow!" Without another word Rouge and Fro head home and so do Sting and Lector.

On their way home Sting tells Lector about the beautiful blonde Fairy, he meet this afternoon and explains that he agreed to train her. "I think that she will be pathetic" Sting ends his explanation.

"You want to train a FAIRY?! She's not worth your time after all you're Sting Eucliffe the strongest mage of Fiore!" Lector exclaims.

"You're right but I've already agreed moreover I suggested it. I can't back down now, I mean I've got a reputation to lose … "


	2. Chapter 2

***Next day at the train station***

STINGS POV

_She's late! I'll punish her for that, damn her!_

"Sting-kun, let's go on our own. She isn't worth you waiting for her"

"Fro agrees. Who is she?"

"A friend" Sting answers

"She's a pathetic Fairy!" Lector calls out in anger

"A Fairy?"

"That's a whore from Fairy Tail"

"Lector, shut up" Shocked and hurt Lector sits down on a bench behind them.

"I'm sorry Lector! It's just that …. It seems like I want to be her friend" _What's going on with me? I hurt Lector for HER! Could it be that ….. No, right? I wouldn't …_

"STING! I'm sorry! I was trying to figure out what kind of clothes I should wear because I doubt everything's comfortable. So what's the plan?" _Oh god! Is she serious? She wears that short and revealing clothes for training? I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on the training at all! _A faint hint of pink makes it's way on my cheeks. _Hopefully she doesn't see it._

"Well, Lector, Fro that's Lucy … Lucy that's Lector my partner and that's Fro the partner of my other friend Rouge, who's the other dragon slayer of Sabertooth."

"So cute~!" Without thinking Lucy rushes over to hug them both.

"Let go, stupid Fairy!" Lector struggles to get free but Fro seems to enjoy it.

"Fro likes Fairy-san" points out happily.

Sting clears his throat "We should go"

"Where to?" The others ask in unison.

"Today we start with the woods. Later on we'll change our training territory to the mountains nearby, but for today the woods are enough, I guess"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***NOBODYS POV***

"Now let's try out you reflexes. I'll throw various things at you and you'll dodge them, got it Lucy?"

" Go easy on me, please~! Will you?"

"Like I told you yesterday: I won't spare you although you're a girl"

"Meanie" She says while pouting. Sting can't help but smile at her reaction.

Now Lucy faces a tough time. Sting wasn't kidding when he told her won't show mercy. She can hardly react to the flowing items. After some time she's out of breath and needs a break. Sting watches the blonde closely and decides that there's no helping it.

"Do you guys want to eat lunch?" he finally suggests

"Fro loves to!"

"Seems like stupid Fairy is done for" Lector remarks

***LUCYS POV***

_This man's hell! I swear Mira and Erza are lovely and ladylike women if I compare them to him! Somebody help me! At least I get a break now. Oh shit!_

" Uhm, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you by any chance have lunch for me too?"

An evil smirk crosses his face "Well, if I get a kiss I would probably give you something"

"You're so mean … Come on give me something!"

"Here you go, but don't forget to pay me later"

"Thanks!" I say giving him a huge smile. _Dream on bastard! You won't get my first kiss! Although he's kinda cute while talking to the cats. OH MY FU*** GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING? CUTE, HE? NO FU*** WAY! _

"Hey Lu~! Eat something. You'll need the energy"

"Alright. …. Wait did you just now call me Lu?

Stings face get all red "I thought it's easier to call you Lu" He mumbles into his shirt.

_So cute! _"I guess because Natsu calls me Luce, it's alright to call me Lu but only if it's us alone!"

"You've got my word. I wouldn't call you that in front of others, anyway. Let's finish and go on with your training"

I swallow the last bite of my sandwich and get ready for the continuation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't go on! I'm done for today!"

"You're right. Let's stop for today. You made an awesome progress"

"Thanks" _He's a great mentor but I would never ever tell him that._

As fast as possible I get my stuff together. I concentrate only on walking trying not to trip. Totally exhausted I wobble besides Sting. After some time I suddenly get lifted and carried bridal style.

"Sting let me down! This is so embarrassing!"

"I let you down before we leave but for now you should relax. Here's nobody who could see us, anyways"

_He's right but it's still embarrassing! I hate to admit it but lying in his arms like this is quiet comfortable. I can feel every of his muscles. Man, he's such a muscular guy! Damn it! _

The way back seems so much shorter 'cause Sting is a great runner. The trees pass by fast and it sort of feels like a ride on a SE-car. Before we leave the woods to head home we see each other off and we agree to meet tomorrow at today's trainings place at 10 am. Tomorrow we'll train my stamina.


	3. Chapter 3

***at Lucy's apartment***

**LUCYS POV**

I open the doors and the thirst thing I do is rushing to my bathroom. I really need a hot bath now. While undressing I see all the bruises I got from my training. If I want to go to the guild later I have to cover them somehow. Carefully I try if the water is warm enough and fortunately it's just right. Fast I slip into the bathtub. While I relax I go through the events of the day once again. _Man, he's really harsh. But damn it, he's so sexy! _Just thinking about him gets my face hot. Half an hour later I get out and take a peek out of the bathroom if there are any intruders. Luckily there's no one here. I get dressed quickly and head out for the guild. I hope I got rid of Stings hesitation I enter "Hi guys!"

"Hi Luce! How was your day" Natsu comes over. The energetic dragon slayer pulls me into a small hug.

"Great! I was training. Now I'm exhausted but it feels good to know that I'll get stronger soon."

"Sounds good! Do you want to go on a mission tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow but the day after would be awesome. I need money for my rent anyway!" I squeal happily. Then I can see the sad face of a certain take-over mage. "But maybe you should go with Lisanna. She seems down, you know?"

Natsu turns around to see Lisanna. "It looks like she's going to break down in tears immediately"

"I guess you should comfort her, especially because you're her boyfriend!" I tell him. I don't like the fact that Natsu doesn't have so much time left to meet up with me, but he's my friend and if he's happy, I am too. I'm glad they got together. They are the cutest couple I've ever seen. "Come on, lover boy hurry up! Or do you want to see you girlfriend cry?" I scold him.

A big grin appears on his face "You're right Luce! Let's talk another time and good luck with your training!"

I can only shake my head. _They're so perfect. I wish I could be with Sting like this. HOLD On! What am I thinking? No one would approve that and he would never date a Fairy. _These thoughts get me depressed. Slowly I make my way over to my usual spot at the bar. "The same as always, please! By the way, how was your day Mira? Any progress with Freed?" I just have to tease her. It's too obvious that she likes him.

"Nah, you're mean Lucy. How about you? Any boy you like?" She gives me my strawberry milk shake.

"Well, I have someone I like but there is no chance for us" I sigh. That catches Miras attention.

"Who is he and why won't it work out?" _Great, now she's curious!_

"I can't tell you 'cause you won't approve it plus his guild won't approve it ether."

"What do you mean Lucy? Is he that bad?"

_Well, it won't kill me to tell her about my crush. _I lower my voice that no one except Mira can hear me and start telling her about Sting – leaving out that we met today and he promised to train me, only about our first meeting.

"That's horrible Lucy. I've heard he's a merciless bastard and a play boy! You shouldn't meet him again. Promise me that you'll keep distance!"

"You've got my word. Like I said it wouldn't work out anyways" _Sorry Mira, I have to meet him. _She gives me a huge smile. "That's good. I was worried for a minute tough. You should hook up someone suitable for you" I finish my milk shake and go home. Tired like hell I fall asleep right away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sweat bathed I wake up. I had a nightmare but can't remember what it was about. Restless I get up and grab something for breakfast. _What should I do now? I've lots of time till we meet up in the woods._ While planning what I should wear I decide to make some bentos for the four of us. I really do look forward to meeting Sting later.

***time skip – at the meeting place***

**STINGS POV**

"Hey, you're late Sting. Hi Lector and Fro" a cheerfully voice sings welcoming.

"I couldn't help it, 'cause the train ran late" _We only saw each other yesterday but I missed her like hell. Maybe I should confess later. … Nah, I'm a tiger and she's a fairy that won't do any good. I should keep it for myself. _Lector and Fro get greeted with a hug. _Am I imagining things or does Lector like it when she hugs him._

"For today I've figured out a great plan. First of all we're going to run over to that mountain and back. Don't worry I'll accompany you"

Soon we'll finish our running part, but the fact that the blonde mage beside me is breathing that hard is worrying me. "Do you want to take a short break? You can drink something if you want." Happily she takes some sips of the water I brought.

"Could we slow down a bit? I think I don't make it back at this rate"

"It's not far anymore, but sure lets run slower"

**NOBODYS POV**

Finally the two blondes arrive at their "base". They decide to eat lunch now and the girl takes out the bentos she made. Everyone seems to enjoy the delicious food the celestial spirit mage made.

"You're pretty good at cooking Lu!" the white dragon slayer states while he swallows done his food.

"Fro thinks so too. Fro likes this food"

"They're right, there's something you seem to be good at, stupid Fairy" The girl can't help but giggle at the little cat statement. Lector's such a proud brat, she thinks.

After finishing they go on with training but this time it appears to be like a game. Lucy get's a minutes of lead before Sting comes after her. He catches her pretty often but releases her to start the game again.

Many weeks of training pass by. Sometimes the cats stay back with but most of the time they tag along to meet Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

***at Sabertooth***

**STINGS POV**

"Sting you seem a lot happier these days" Rouge states

_Oh shit! _"Moreover you always smell like a girl … Do you have a girlfriend? I tried to get Fro to tell me but he never told me anything. So would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well, … you know …" _shit! What should I tell him? Help! His stare is creeping me out! _"You won, I give up, but your forbidden to tell anyone, got it?"

"Sure, now tell me already!" he commands

"Some weeks ago I met this girl in Crocus and went to eat some ice cream with her. She was very depressed about the fact that she's weak. Because of that I promised to train her"

"I see that you've got a reputation to lose but that's not the whole point, right?"

"Right. The true problem is that …" I lower my voice that even Rouge has a hard time to understand me and go on "… she's from Fairy Tail"

Rouges face pales, if that's even possible with his white skin. "You gotta be kidding me" A Fairy? Be serious!"

"I am, Rouge. I fell for her! She's beautiful, kind and intelligent" Right now Rouge's pretty angry but he can see how serious I am and tries to calm down.

"And what's the princess' name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

***at Fairy Tail***

**NOBODYS POV**

"I'm in deep shit now" a blonde girl at the bar groans

The bar maid looks curious "Why's that so?"

"I didn't pay my rent for 2 months and now I don't even have money to buy food. So how can I pay for my rent? I haven't done a single mission for quite some time and I don't have time for one too! I'm done for!" Lucy whines

"What are you doing all the time? There must be a time for you to go on a mission"

"No, Mira. I don't have that luxury. I'm training and my mentor is pretty harsh"

"You could ask him to join then you could go on a more difficult mission. What about that?"

"I don't think he'll be happy but I could try it, right?" She is really down. If she can't pay for her apartment soon, she'll have to pack her things and search for something new.

***next morning – at the training base***

**STINGS POV**

_Lu is too quiet today. I know there is something up! _"Hey Lu, if there is something bothering you, you should tell me." She is surprised by my words and looks straight into my face with sad eyes.

"Well, I don't know how I should pay my rent for the last 2 months. I was always training with you so I didn't get a chance to earn money and if I don't pay soon, I'll be kicked out of my apartment"

"I could pay for it. How much is it?" _Holy shit! Why am I suggesting something like this? _

"Are you serious? It's 70.000 jewells a month. Are you really going to pay that for me?"

"Yeah, you're practically paying with the lunch you cook all the time but you owe me a kiss from back then remember? At our first day of training you got food from me and in exchange I wanted a kiss from you!"

"Why are you still remembering something like that?" _She seems to be annoyed._ "but thanks, anyway. When do you want to receive that kiss?"

"How about a date tonight? Does that sound alright with you?" Lucy looks dumb folded. Her thoughts are a mess.

"I guess that's alright. Where do you want to go to?"

"I'd prefer it if I stay here with you and pay for you apartment. Later we take a train back near to Sabertooth and go to a Restaurant there. Afterwards you can stay the night at mine and Rouge's house. Is that alright with you?"

**LUCYS POV**

_He's inviting me over to his house? Is it possible that he feels the same? _A little shy I answer him "I guess it's alright, but I have to tell the guild that I won't be at home tonight"

"Good! It's decided tonight's our first date"

_Curiosity is killing me. I have to ask him …No, better I have to tell him my feelings._ I clear my throat to get his attention. "Sting, you know that …" I can feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"What is it, Lu?"

"Well, … Ireallylikeyou!" He smiles at my confession and pulls me into a short kiss.

"I know me too. I really like you – no better I love you, Lu!" He said it! I'm so happy that I pull him down to get another kiss and this time a more passionate one.


	5. Chapter 5

***time skip – at Lucy's landlady's place***

**LANDLADYS POV XD**

_What's this good looking guy doing here? _"How can I help you young man?"

"Well I'm here to cover the costs of my girlfriends' apartment. Her name's Lucy Heartfilia. It's 140.000 jewells if I'm right. Here you go. Sorry for the late pay, it won't happen again. You've got my word" the boy says while smiling

_Lucy got herself a hot boyfriend like this? This must be a dream. There's no way Lucy would be able to hit on such a guy. He's out of her league!_ "Since when are you dating?"

"Actually, is today's date our first one but we spent the last weeks all together, that's why she never got the time to do a mission and earn money for the bill"

"I hope for you that that won't happen again or else you'll pay more, got it youngster?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for your time, see you around madam" with these words he leaves and goes back to his beloved Lucy.

**LUCYS POV**

I wear one of my most beautiful dresses. I have chosen a white one with blue parts. _I hope he likes it! _

"Hey love! I'm back!" Sting calls out while stepping in my apartment. "You're beautiful! I guess before we head to the restaurant I have to change too" When he reaches me he pulls me into a hug and kisses me on my cheek.

"You don't have to change!" I protest but he insist on it.

"I can't accompany a beauty like you in such sweaty and dirty clothes!"

"Alright, you win! Let's go! We have to catch our train"

We leave the apartment and head to the train station. Sting buys our tickets and we hurry on the train. As soon as we sit down the train begins to move which causes Sting to get sick.

"Sting, don't tell me you're motion sick! You really came every day here and rode back a train although you suffer from a motion sickness! You're awesome!"

"Every .. thing .. for .. you … love"

"Do you want to lie down on my lap? Natsu states that it helps him with his sickness."

"Thanks Lu" he lies down and falls asleep immediately.

_He's so cute! It's relaxing to feel him sleeping on lap._ I start to play with his hair and after a while I fall asleep too.

The time goes by fast. I am dreaming about Sting and our confession when Lector wakes me up because we arrived at our destination. "Fairy-san we've arrived! Wake up, we have to leave the train"

I am awake immediately. _Did Lector just call me Fairy-san instead of stupid Fairy? I guess he is nice because I'm Stings girlfriend now._ I nod and wake up Sting to leave the train. Sting leads me to his home. It's a big house. I'm impressed.

"Come in Lu! … Rouge are you here?" Sting says.

**ROUGES POV**

"Yeah!" _This scent that's the girl he's always with! What was her name …. Something with Lucy if I remember correct._ "You brought this girl with you didn't you?"

"Well, yeah … she's my girlfriend now. Please Rouge, keep it a secret from master! You know he would kill her for being a Fairy!" he begs.

I look at the girl. She's beautiful, totally Stings type. "Your name is something with Lucy, right? I'm Rouge Cheney Stings partner at Sabertooth. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Lucy Hearfilia I'm a part of Team Natsu at Fairy Tail" she seems nice to me.

"I go and change. I'll be back in a minute" Sting tells us.

"Why are you here?"

"Sting asked me out and wanted to go to a restaurant near here"

"Oh … I guess Fro and Lector will be staying with me while you take your sweet time. Do you intend to ride a train back today or to stay here?"

"I'm staying for today if that's alright with you, of course"

"It's alright with me but be careful if our guild finds out about you two, you're screwed" I warn her.

"I guess you're right. It makes me sad that our guilds will never accept our feelings. Thank you for understanding us, Rouge" She smiles at me like she wants to shine like the sun.

It's kind of creepy to see her smiling like that. _I hope Sting made a wise choice. I guess he didn't tell her about the marking thing yet. But on the other hand he should take his time._ Sting rushes down the stairs.

"Lector, Fro please stay with Rouge! Rouge, we'll be back later, don't bother to stay awake till we're back, got it? Bye then" Sting leads Lucy out the door and disappears out of my sight. He's very happy. _I wish you all the best with her._


	6. Chapter 6

***time skip – after dinner***

**STINGS POV**

"Man, I'm so full! Hope you liked it as much as I did" _I really enjoy having Lucy with me._

"No need to worry. It was delicious" She pauses, smiles at me and gives me a short kiss "spending time with you is the best!"

I can't help but smile brighter "Thank you! I feel the same!" after these words I bend down and start kissing her. Soon we get caught in a passionate french kiss. The desire to touch her all over grows. Carefully my right hand slips under her dress grabbing her thigh. We break apart for air.

"We should head home. I don't think we won't regret being careless in public"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOBODYS POV**

Sting throws Lucy on his bed and takes off her dress. Lustfully he kisses the half naked mage in front of him while Lucy starts to undress him. His fingers make their way to the clip of her bra. Every of his moves makes the girl shiver. Fast he gets rid of it and starts to play with her breasts. ...

(Here's some space for your imagination ;) 'cause I don't intend to write this scene more detailed)

***time skip – next morning***

**LUCYS POV**

A muscular arm is pinning me on the bed. _Who? Wait I remember! I had my first time with Sting yesterday._ I enjoy feeling his bare skin on mine. After some time I try to get out of his embrace. As a result he pulls me tighter to him. "Morning Lu! Did you have a nice dream?" he whispers into my ear.

"Yeah. I dreamed of you the whole night"

"Same here"

Suddenly I can hear someone rushing up the stairs. The person stops in front of Stings room and knocks hysterically. "Sting are you up? Minerva is here! Get your ass down there before she finds you and Lucy-san!"

Immediately Sting gets dressed "Thanks Rouge! Lucy, stay here! Minerva is the daughter of our master and she is definitely not a nice person. If she finds you, she'll kill you!" Sting hurries down the stairs.

**ROUGES POV**

_Why is Minerva here? Come on Sting hurry! Minerva seems to be in a bad mood today._ "So, what's your business with us, Minerva?" Sting questions while entering the room.

"What took you so long, bastard? I don't have time to play around with you! If it weren't a request from my father, I wouldn't even bother to come here" She sighs "anyway, we leave tomorrow in the morning to train for the GMG. You two have been chosen to participate. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow"

"Sting, what are you going to do?"

"There's no choice. I have to go and win at the games like always. There's only one problem: How am I supposed to survive three months without Lu?"

"You should be happy, that you didn't mark her yet"

"You've got a point, but how should I tell her?"

"Aren't you the womanizer of us? You're talking like you want to break up with her"

"That's not what I want"

"You should go back to her" I suggest

**STINGS POV**

I go back to my room where Lucy is waiting.

"Hey love!"

"Hey, what did happen down there?"

"Please, don't be mad but we won't see us for three months"

"What do you mean?" _She's confused._

"Well, the GMGs are coming up and we have to train 'cause we were chosen to participate"

"Sounds good. Now could you tell me what the GMGs are?"

"Sure. Wait what?!"

"I was frozen in time for seven years, you know"

"Alright. The GMGs are a competition. The guilds of Fiore participate to find out who's the strongest guild in Fiore"

"So it's a fighting competition?"

"I see you understand what I mean. Only the strongest mages of a guild take part"

"I get it. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I guess I should take you home but if you prefer it we could go for another round " I tell her and wink

"You idiot!" she calls out while throwing pillows at me.

***time skip – at the train station in Magnolia***

LUCYS POV

"Soon after the GMGs we'll meet immediately" he promises me

"I already miss you" he pulls me into a hug and kisses me. _I feel like I get torn apart. I swear I could cry right now. If I try to say something, I will tell him to stay._

"Good bye, see you. I mean maybe we get the chance to meet secretly at the games. I love you" He has a sad smile on his face. He waves a last time at me and gets back on the train.

_I'm pathetic. I'm crying because I won't see him for three month. Pathetic! It's not like I will never ever see him again! I have to pull myself together and train. Then I'll surprise him with the strength I gained. That's it! He'll be happy, I'm sure!_ I smile while I dry the tears I shed. Slowly I get myself together and head home. _I should go on a mission soon._


	7. Chapter 7

***time skip – next morning***

**LUCYS POV**

I lie in my bed. Because of my routine I was already up to make bentos when I remembered that I won't see him for three months_. How am I supposed to survive when I get depressed at the first day of separation already?_ To get myself distracted I decide to go to the guild today.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I push open the doors of the guild and enter "Good morning guys!"

"Morning Lucy!"

I walk over to the bar. "Morning Mira! Can I get a strawberry milk shake?"

"Of course Lucy! It's good to see you at the guild again!"

"What do you mean?"

"The last weeks you rarely came here. I was worried, you know?"

"Really? I'm sorry Mira! I didn't mean to make you worry"

"So who's the lucky one?" _Eh? What's going on in her head?_

"What –"

"You were distracted by a boy, weren't you? Who is he? What does he look like? Come on Lucy you have to tell me all the details!" I start sweating. _How am I supposed to get out of this situation? There's no way I can tell her after I promised her to keep distance!_ What I don't realize is that I'm blushing as red as Erzas hair.

"M-Mira! Y-you m-m-must got s-s-some-thing wrong! There i-is no bo-oy!" Hopefully she buys that. No she doesn't, but before she can protest Romeos voice interrupts her.

"But that's the easiest way to get back to the top! We are the strongest guild of Fiore! I know we can win the GMGs!"

"What are the GMGs?" Master asks curiously

"A competition of the guilds in Fiore. The winner can call himself the strongest guild of Fiore. But it won't work 'cause we are too weak and Sabertooth is too strong. They won all the games at the last seven years" explains Macao

"We won't …." Master gets interrupted by Romeo "The winner gets a price of 30.000.000 jewells"

"We'll aim for the 30.000.000 jew—I mean for the title of the strongest guild in Fiore"

"YEAH!" most of the people shout while Macao looks like we kidnapped one of Erzas strawberry cakes and demand ransom money now. "Does anyone of you remember the last times we participated? We dropped out as the first guild! Everyone in Fiore is laughing at us!"

"Yeah, but now that the Tenrou team is back we won't end up last again!" everyone cheered happily.

"Master you have to chose 5 participants. Who will they be?" Someone asked curiously

"When do the games start?"

"In three months, master"

"I'll choose them in three months, before the GMGs start. Till then I hope that everyone of you will train to get a lot stronger! For that purpose I want you to split up in teams"

A totally hyped Natsu runs up to me "Let's go together as Team Natsu, alright with you?"

"Sure. That means Gray and Erza will come along too, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately stripper will tag along" Natsu seems a little disappointed.

"What did you call me flame brain?"

"I called you stripper, ice cube!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asks

"N-no, right buddy?" a very scared Natsu tells her and a scared Gray assures her "best friends forever"

"That's good! Lucy, we want to leave immediately! We're training at the beach!" Erza tells me while sparkling.

"Seems like I have to go now! See you later Mira" I sing and get home for packing my things.

***time skip – after the tree months of training***

**LUCYS POV**

Now we'll hear who the chosen ones are. I'm excited but of course it will be Natsu, Erza, Gildarts, Laxus and … hm …. maybe Gajeel. "Listen! I'll announce the participants now!"

Everyones attention is focused on Master. "First of all Erza" Everyone cheers for her. "Laxus" Evergreen, Fried and Bixlow seem proud. "Natsu" Natsu jumps shouting something like 'I'm all fired up now' "Gajeel and … Lucy" My heart stops_. WHAT?! There's no way I stand a chance against the mages of the other guilds!_ "No, I don't want to participate!"

"Don't worry, Lucy" Erza tells me from behind "Master chose because he knows that you can be a big help"

"But I won't be able to fight! I'm too weak for that_!" I'm afraid. Why! Please someone tell them to stop! I don't want to participate._

"I think you're strong! Don't you remember the last three month? You beat Gray once! We needed Wendy to heal him because of you, remember?" Natsu grins at me.

"But …"

"No, but or else I'll be depressed that you beat me!" Gray scolds me.

_I guess there's no other way. I have to participate. I hope I don't have to fight Sting or Rouge …_


	8. Chapter 8

***time skip – Crocus, first day of the GMG***

**STINGS POV**

I walk through Crocus with Rogue when suddenly a lovely scent catches my mind. _It's Lucy she's here. _I look around to find her but no luck. Where could she be? Totally lost in thoughts I don't get that Rogue is poking me. "Sting, over there! Isn't that Lucy with Natsu Dragneel?"

I gasp he's right. Before I can get over to her, a stupid idiot challenges me for a fight. I beat him and his companions who wants help him up. This ruckus catches Salamanders attention. "Who are you?"

The people around look shocked. They whisper things like "You don't know the twin Dragons of Sabertooth" and "I can't believe he doesn't know them".

"Sabertooth, huh?"

"What's with that attitude? If heard that you're going to attend the GMG, is that true?"

"You know me?"

"Acknologia … You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon! Then how come you dare to call yourself a Dragon Slayer?"

"Huh?"

"You can call us real Dragon Slayer"

"What?! Dragon Slayer? Both of you are Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah, we're real Dragon Slayer"

"What do you mean?" Natsu's getting pissed.

"We killed a dragon"

"What?"

"We'd probably be able to beat Acknologia"

"You are only saying that because you haven't met him" my beloved girlfriend tells us in a harsh tone. While nobody watches she winks at me.

Lector is amused by our 'we don't know each other' act and explains Natsu our power. "Well, you see Fairy-boy you're a Dragon Slayer of the first generation who got trained by a dragon, then there are Dragon Slayer of the second generation who got a Dragon-Lacrima implanted and finally there are the Dragon Slayer of the third generation. They got trained by a dragon and got a Dragon-Lacrima implanted. Sting and Rogue are of the third generation. "

"Third generation? Tell me, did you lose contact with your dragons in year 777 too?"

"Well not exactly …" That a wound point. I hate it when we have to tell that terrible lie because of our promise.

"To tell you the truth – to become a real dragon slayer, we killed the dragons who taught us our dragon slaying magic" Rogue can be very scary if he wants to be it. Lucy look at me with disbelieve in her eyes. Then it hits me. _I haven't told her the story about our dragons._ Quickly I mouth to her 'I'll explain it later'

Natsu-sans cat looks horrified "Humans killed … a d-dragon?"

"You killed … your … parents?" Natsu-san begins to sweat in anger.

"Let's go Sting! I got bored talking to those old ones"

"Well, if we get the chance I'll show you the strength of a real Dragon Slayer" _Rogue, how dare you call my girlfriend old?_ I mentally kill him.

"Yeah, let's go! The stupid cat of this outdated Dragon Slayer looks lame, right?"

"Fro agrees"

'Bye Lu!' I mouth and we disappear in the crowd.

"Damn, it! Don't call my girlfriend old, Rogue! You could have hurt her feelings" I scold him.

"We had to be rude, remember? Officially you don't know each other and we aren't known for being nice to someone even if it's a girl"

"You're right but that doesn't change the fact that I don't like it!" I declare before we enter our hotel. The games will start soon.

***at Fairy Tails hotel***

**LUCYS POV**

"You're late! Where have you been wandering around all time?" Erza asks while being surrounded by an evil aura.

"I don't have to answer you" Laxus states which earns him a glare.

"We ran into big trouble" I tell her exhausted. _I'll get you for that! Do you even know how hard it was to calm Natsu down? Sting, I'll punish you prepare yourself!_

"Where's metal-head?" Laxus wants to know

"Don't know but he'll come on time I suppose" I answer weakly. I just finish my sentence when the door slams open.

"Where have you been, Gajeel?" Erza questions angrily.

Gajeels face gets red immediately "To be honest … I-I got lost" Everyone jaw dropped even Laxus.

**"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Games! Good Morning! In order to narrow down the competing teams from 113 to eight we're now a preliminary event!"**

"No one said anything about this!" Erza exclaims

"No time to whine red head" Laxus says annoyed.

**"Every year the number of competing guilds grows. So we made some changes! This year there will be only eight teams competing at the official competitions. The 8 fastest teams who find their way through this labyrinth will be participating! The game starts now, good luck!"**

"We gotta hurry guys" I shout while entering the labyrinth.

"Well, where do we start?" Gajeel wants to know.

"I've got an idea. When you're in an labyrinth you should always take the right path"

"Alright, let's try it!"

***time skip – at the finish point***

**ERZAS POV**

_I guess we made a great time! We were that fast! _"Congrats, you're the last team that's allowed to participate"

_That pumpkin must be kidding! We're the last ones?_

***time skip***

**NOBODYS POV**

The hidden Game is a total lost for Fairy Tail! They even get negative points. Then it comes to the battles. First battle is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail against Flare Corona from Raven Tail.

**LUCYS POV**

"Good luck, Luce!" Natsu calls. So does the whole guild. _Now it's time to show them how strong I got!_

"You'll go down, Blondie" Flare tells me.

I get all my strength together for this fight "We'll see!"

Flare attack me with her 'scarlet hair' but I dodge. I want to end it quickly so I decide to use Urano Meteria. While I call out the runes I get a bad feeling. _It's like all my magic is vanishing! Leo, attack her! _Gladly Leo can stay in this world on his own power because all my magic power gets sucked away in some odd way. "Go, Leo! Beat her!" Within no time my strongest celestial spirit finishes her off.

"The winner is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail!" Happily I leave the arena to get congrats from everyone.

"When did you get that strong, Lucy!" Levy asks, "You were awesome!"

"That was amazing!"

"Well done!"

I smile and thank them "Thanks guys!"


	9. Chapter 9

***time skip – Naval battle***

**STINGS POV**

_Lucy's pretty good! But I fear what happens when Minerva gets serious. _Soon after that thought I have to watch my girlfriend getting tortured. I frown. My heart aches. To flee from that sight I turn away. I can't bear to see her pained expression. Her fragile body covered in blood. Minerva enjoys her act. I can see that Fro and Lector are trying not to cry. Slowly I move to them and give them a hug. Rogue lays his arm supportively on my shoulder. I give him a sad smile and whisper "she'll need more support than me"

She smiles at me and passes out while Minerva is dropping her. Her guild mates rush over to catch her. Some of them try to attack Minerva. Our team rushes over to protect her, well except Rogue and I. We head back to our hotel.

***time skip – at the infirmary or Fairy Tail***

**PORLYUSICA**

I can sense the presence of someone at the infirmary. _Who is it?_ When I enter I see the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth next to Lucy. He tells her something I can't understand which makes her smile. One of his hands is resting on her cheek. Suddenly he bends down and kisses her. He sits down on the bed and kisses her more passionate. _What are they doing? They seem to forget where they are! Don't tell me he's undressing her. _Skillfully he gets rid of her shirt. He takes some time to watch her beaten body. His next action causes me to change my opinion of him. He caresses her cheek and kisses every wound like parents do it with little kids. I decide to show myself.

**LUCYS POV**

My face got hot because of Stings actions. Currently his head is resting on my stomach "Sting?"

"Lu, promise me that you won't do something as careless as that ever again" he whispers and I can feel tears wetting my bandages "I felt so useless not being able to help you"

"Sting, I promise. Please, cheer up! I'm alright you know …" Suddenly I realize that we got company. Porlyusica is watching us. "Porlyusica …"

Immediately Sting gets up and dries his tears. He's shocked. _Shit, we forgot that we're at the infirmary!_

"Are you two dating?" she asks "no worry, I won't tell anybody as long as he doesn't hurt you"

"I won't hurt her, I promise! She's the most important person in my life!" Sting assures her. A faint touch of pink is on his cheeks. I can only smile. He's the best boyfriend could wish for. "I love you so much, Sting"

He kisses me with passion. His eyes full of lust. Then we break apart. "Me too, Lu!"

"Well, sorry to interrupt you but I have to check you wounds, Lucy and Team 'idiot' will come over soon. So I suggest that you leave for today, Saber-boy."

My arms around his neck I give him a good-bye-kiss "Come here again soon, alright?"

"Got it love. I'll sneak in again later" he whispers into my ear.

"I won't run away" I tell him while watching at my badly hurt leg.

He chuckles. "Alright, bye" he says and disappears through the window.

***time skip – end of the GMG***

**NOBODYS POV**

"It's decided Sabertooth wins and Fairy Tail's second place. Congrats everyone!" Mato states.

The Fairy Tail mages decide to celebrate their comeback even if they didn't get back the title of the strongest guild of Fiore.

Drunk Lucy decides to go for a walk. Silent she goes through the streets. Sad she smiles at the moon. Sting had no time to meet with her recently but he said that he'll come to her apartment as soon as she gets back to Magnolia.

Something shining catches her attention. She picks it up and looks at it. It's an earring. I'm sure I saw it somewhere before! Then it hits her – it's Stings! She let it slip into her bag_. I'll give it to him when we meet. I'm sure he's searching for it. After all he told me that that earring is important to him. _Slowly she heads back to her guild mates and the party.


	10. Chapter 10

***time skip – at Lucys apartment***

**LUCYS POV**

I sigh while I open the door. Man,_ I'm soo tired!_ Lucy was the whole day at the guild trying to dodge the flying items. The whole guild was fighting since Master left for a meeting.

A noise coming from my kitchen catches my attention. I rush over to find Sting searching for something to eat in my fridge. "Sting!" I shout running over to him jumping into his arms. For some time we stand there hugging and kissing each other. Our kiss is growing more and more passionate till Sting picks me up bridal style and carries me to my room. There he throws me onto the bed and starts undressing me …

***time skip – next morning***

_Lying next to each other is comfortable. I love the feeling of his bare skin touching mine. _I snuggle into Stings chest enjoying his strong arms around my waist.

"Lu-chan, are you here? I wanted to ask if you've finished the next chapter of your roman" my heart stops. _Shit, I forgot to lock the door yesterday! _Levy opens the door before I can react and stares at us shocked. Suddenly her facial expression changes and she gets embarrassed. We're both blushing like mad right now.

"I'm sorry for the interruption" she says while turning away "but seriously a Saber, Lucy? They're our enemy! Have you forgotten about what Minerva did to you?"

"Levy-chan let me explain …" I panic. Sting sits up and looks at Levy with a smile.

"So you're Levy. Nice to meet you! Though it's a bit embarrassing. You know Lu talked often about you the last five months" he says calmly.

"What do you mean?" Levy wants to know. We get our clothes and get dressed.

"Well, we met each other five months ago and three months ago we became a couple" I tell her.

"Levy, I don't want you to be my friend but at least accept me as your best friends boyfriend like the old medical mage did at the GMGs" Sting begs her.

"Porlyusica did?" she doesn't believe us.

"Yeah, she did after she caught Sting begging me for forgiveness that he couldn't help when Minerva nearly killed me"

"Alright, I give you a chance but don't even think about hurting Lu-chan" she glares at him then turns towards me "and how far is the chapter done now?"

We jaw drop. " You can read the next chapter but promise me to keep this encounter a secret, will you?"

"I promise" she smiles sweetly and focuses all her attention on the next chapter of my novel.

" Oh! Sting that reminds me! You've lost your earring, right?"

"Yeah, you've realized that I don't wear it, I guess"

"Yes, actually no. I think I found it in Crocus before we head back" I walk over to a cupboard to get it. Then I hand him the small item.

"That's really mine! You know what? You should wear it! I give it to you"

"I can't accept it! It's important to you"

"That's right but if you take it it's not like I lose it!"

My face is getting really hot and he takes the chance to put his earring onto my ear. "Thank you, I'll take care of it, you've got my word!"

He smiles at me and gives me a short kiss.

"AWWWW" Levy squeals. She has put the novel away and watched the scene. "You're so cute together! Tell me who knows about you two except me?"

"Like we already told you Porlyusica, then Rogue, Lector and Frosch "Sting tells her.

He turns around to face me and states "I'm so sorry love but I have to go now. Rogue and I are supposed to go on this mission Master trusted us with" with an apologetic look he gives me a good-bye-kiss "I'll come here in, let's say, two weeks, alright?"

"It's alright. Have fun and don't get hurt!" after my words he disappears through the window again … _what's with those dragon slayer? They always enter and leave my room through this god damn it window!_

Levy smiles at me. "Maybe we should go to the guild?" she suggest.

"That's a good idea but let me take a shower beforehand"

"Alright, but hurry or I'll tell Mira about you and Sting" she teases.

"You can't! You already promised me to keep quiet!" I can't think about how mad Mira will be if she finds out that I lied to her_. Argh! I forgot to ask Sting about his dragon parent! He promised me to tell me the whole story! _

Fast I make my way to the bathroom and take a quick shower, long enough to get rid of Stings smell. It would be troublesome if the three dragon slayer would recognize his smell. I get ready and we leave for the guild together talking about boys and love.


	11. Chapter 11

**NATSUS POV**

_Something's not right today! Lucy smells somehow strange but I can't define what it reminds me of. _After some thinking I go over and greet her "Hey Luce"

"Hey Natsu!" She grins widely

"How are you?"

"Fine you?"

"Well, we wanted to go on a mission. Want to tag along?"

"Sure, when?"

"We want to leave tomorrow afternoon"

"Great, how long are we gone?"

"For about 2 weeks. We are hunting some bandits in a village a bit away from here"

"Alright, I guess I'm going to check what I need"

"Today?"

"You should always pack a day before you leave. Then you have enough time to think about the things you packed and can decide if you really need them all or have to add something"

"Whatever" I give her a smile "I have to go back to Lisanna, bye"

"Bye, have a nice day"

***time skip – Lucys apartment***

**LUCYS POV**

I am happily packing things when I suddenly hear someone knocking at my door. I run down and open. "Natsu? You knock and come through the door? What happened?"

"Luce, I wanted to ask you if you could stay back tomorrow. I know I'm stupid to ask you that after I invited you but it's a very dangerous job and we've got one member too much."

"You're kidding me, right? Are you telling me that I'm too weak?"

"I'd never say that! I'm worried about you"

"Who's coming?"

"Why do you want to know? Anyways, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and I are going"

"Idiot! I defeat Gray once but Lisanna couldn't beat him no matter what she tried. So why is she coming? Do you really think I believe you that you're more worried about me than you girlfriend? That's low!" I stop yelling at him and see him thinking with a shocked expression.

.

.

.

He looks like he realized that I'm right. "Sorry, I'm an idiot. I totally forgot how strong you got on the last half year. I guess my lie hurt you more than the truth will. Actually, we decided that we wanted to go on a mission like in the old days which excludes you, sorry" He tells me bluntly. _Is that really Natsu? To me it seems like the person in front of me is a fake._

Tears fall down "Why did you lie to me like that before? Am I in the way of your happiness with Lisanna? You know I support you two"

"No Luce! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I …"

"Natsu, please, leave!" I try to close the door but he stops me.

"´Luce, please …."

"F*** leave now!" I shout and shut the door not bothering if I break his fingers, run over to the couch and cry for hours.

The next days I spend with Levy.

***time skip – 2 weeks later at the guilt***

**NATUS POV**

"Lucy won't forgive me" I tell the others.

"Why do you even care? You don't need her! I'm your girlfriend" _Not that discussion again!_

"You are and you're the only person I love. However, Lucy is my best friend. She's important to me. You always get jealous of her but there is no reason! Please, try to understand me" _Damn, her and her jealousy! That's the reason why Lucy is mad at me in first place! Why did I even do her the favor to ask Lucy to stay behind? I'm an f*** idiot!_

I hardly meet Lucy and now I have the feeling she's bothered and needs someone she can talk to but shehas lost her trust in Team Natsu or especially me. I want to help her but don't get the chance to talk to her because she avoids me. Whenever I come she leaves and goes on a solo missions. _This sucks!_

**LUCYS POV**

_I have to talk with Porlyusica before I can bother Sting with the matter. I mean I'm not even sure if I'm right! I need confirmation asap. Hopefully Porlyusica is here at the moment._ I knock the door and wait for an answer. "Who dares to interrupt the silence? Go away I don't want to deal with you!" an angry voice tells me.

"Porlyusica? It's me Lucy. I really need someone to talk to. Please, help me!" I desperately call out.

Slowly the door opens and the old mage looks at me. "Is it about your boyfriend? I'm not some kind of agony aunt, you know" she tells me with a soft voice before leading the way inside.

I take a seat at the bed and tell her about my conjectures. She nods and helps me to confirm the situation.

.

.

.

"What are you going to do?"

"First of all I have to tell Sting. After he knows, I'm going to talk to my father. I know he's one of Jiemmas best friends. Maybe he can help us to ease the situation with him. Well, and when all the big difficulties are cleared I'm going to tell master and my most trusted friends. I know they won't like the situation but accept it for my sake"

"So you stay at Fairy Tail? What if he decides to mark you?"

"mark me?"

"You don't know? Well, dragons and dragon slayer bite you on the neck and place a mark there that show everyone that you belong to them. They can have only one mate in their whole life and can't be parted from their mates longer than 3 days without suffering"

"Sounds troublesome…"I mumble "If he decides to do that, we have to think about the guilds and so on together because that's our future"

"You're right. You should think through that matter together. Do you know when you meet him next time?"

"These days. He should be back from a mission their master gave to them soon."

"If you need help or advice come here. I'll help you, got it? Now get going! You shouldn't walk through the woods when it's getting dark!" Holy shit! She's right it's already getting dark. I didn't think it was already this late. Damn it! I have to get back.

I get over and hug her "Thank you so much! For now I'm leaving but I will come by soon get more information, bye!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! ^^'**

**I had no ideas how to go on and was pretty busy with school**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews (I read them all even if I didn't answer them ;))**

**Thanks for your support, you're awesome! **


	12. Chapter 12

***time skip – Heartfilia mansion***

**STINGS POV**

"That's huge! This big mansion belongs to your family?" I can't believe what I see.

"Well, actually everything till the mountain back there belongs to us" she tells me and I can feel my jaw drop. _She must be kidding! That's crazy!_ She giggles at my reaction. I can't believe she didn't tell me earlier about her family.

***flashback***

"You're pregnant? Are you sure? That's a big problem!" I panic. _That's bad! Really bad!_

"Sting, please try to calm. I know that's a problem. But the biggest problem right now is to deal with Sabertooth. I've got an idea and hope for some help of my father"

"Sorry. What's your idea and why do we need your old man for that?"

"I want to clear the situation with him first and maybe he can help us handle Jiemma because they are close friends with similar interests. "

"Did you just say that your old man and master are friends?!"

"Yeah, my father is one of the of Sabertooths sponsors. They met when they were younger. They .."

"That's a pretty story but why on earth didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I forgot"

I jaw drop. "You must be kidding me! You forgot something that important?"

"Right. I want you to go and meet with my father. We have to talk to him together or else he'll never approve"

"Alright. Let's get going" I tell her trying to sound optimistic but truth to be told: I don't believe master will accept that.

***flashback end***

"Man, I can only hope your old man approves of me. Are you sure he'll be alright with me?"

"Of course. Now come we have to go" I follow her silently.

She knocks at the doors and a maid appears. "Miss Lucy! I'm so happy to see you" She bows to Lu "Who's your companion?"

"He's my boyfriend Sting Eucliffe, a Sabertooth mage. I want to talk to my father could you tell him that? But don't mention Sting"

"What a coincidence Jiemma-sama is here at the moment too"

"I'm dead" I begin to sweat uncontrolled. _He'll kill me I know it!_

"Then could you tell my father I want to talk to him and his guest?" she tells the maid who only nods and heads up the stairs "Sting you have to come too. Please calm down. Everything will be alright"

She tiptoes and kisses me. I can't help but embrace her. When we break apart for air the maid returns and tells us to follow her. We do as we're ordered. We stop in front of a big door and the maid informs them about our arrival. Soon we are allowed to enter the room where the two men sit and curiously look at us. The old man behind the desk gets up and walks towards us and hugs Lu.

"Welcome home, my dear. What brings you here and who's that young man next to you?"

"Sting, what are you doing here?" master questions pretty harsh.

"I …"

"You know Jiemma?"

"He's one of my best mages Jude. So what are you doing here?"

"I assume you're Jiemma-san. It's a pleasure to meet you personally. I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Nice to meet you. Please could you cover the Fairy Tail mark? I don't like to see it"

"No problem" She pulls her glove over the mark and smiles at me in support.

"Mister Heartfilia it's nice to meet you. I'm Sting Eucliffe the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth and …. the b-boyfriend of your gorgeous daughter" I finish my sentence whispering.

"You are what?" master looks at me pretty angry "You know you shouldn't interact with a Fairy"

"Jiemma, please could you calm down a bit? It's my daughter we are talking about, you know"

"Forgive me" master apologies. I'm shaking right now.

"Well, I guess it's time for the big news!" Lu sings happily to ease the tension "Sting and I are going to be parents!" She smiles while I blush pretty hard.

Both men look at us in disbelieve. "Could you repeat that for me" her father asks.

"Dad, I'm pregnant. I hoped that we could come to a solution with you Jiemma-san because I know you're pretty strict. I'm ready to leave Fairy Tail if you could approve of us then" she continues whispering only loud enough for dragon slayer ears "Dad, told me that Jiemma-san is weak for children" _What?!_

I watch master closely. He grimaces with his glance on us. Suddenly he begins to smile. "You're welcome to join Sabertooth even if you're not that strong right now but you're the daughter of my best friend and I'm willing to accept without any second thought. You don't have to join but I would appreciate it if you could leave Fairy Tail. Sting, did you know about her family?"

"No, she told me yesterday after she told me about her pregnancy" I'm relieved. _Thank god! She must be right about masters weakness. _Master accepted us and her father is smiling at us silently.

"Lucy, Sting do you intend to marry soon?"

"Actually, father we are kind of married. He as a dragon slayer marked me as his mate"

"Marked?"

"That's something we dragon slayer do to show others that in my case Lucy belongs to me. For dragons it has the same meaning as marriage for us humans" I explain her father.

"For how long have you been in this kind of relationship?"

"For half a year" we answer quite shy.

"That's a short time. Well, welcome to my family Sting. What surname do you intend to choose?" Lu's father, I think his name is Jude, asks us. _I haven't thought about that ..._

"I'd love to be Miss Eucliffe" Lucy squeals.

"I think Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe sounds good" I tell them and smile at Lu. It feels so good to know that master approves of us which means Sabertooth has to do the same. I am surprised at how easily her father gave her into my care and even more surprised about how easily master accepted our relationship. _What a crazy weakness for a cruel man like him._

"Where are you going to live?" master suddenly asks with concern.

"First I intend to live at Stings till we find something bigger" Lu informs him.

"Sounds good with me. Sting you don't have to go on missions till she's ready to accompany you. You have to help your wife with guild will help you with your costs" He turns to face Jude "I'll be leaving for now but I guess we'll see us soon at the guild since you daughter will be staying there" then he leaves us.


	13. Chapter 13

***time skip – in front of Fairy Tail***

**LUCYS POV**

I take a deep breath and open the doors. "Hi guys!" Everyone greets me. _I'm gonna miss them!_

"Mira, is master here?"

"Yeah, he's at his office"

"Thanks Mira" I climb the stairs and head to his office. I know this decision is absolute. When I get back to my apartment, everything will be packed. Sting is so sweet, helping me pack makes it a lot easier for me. Trembling I knock at the door.

"Come in" masters voice commands. Slowly I make my way inside. In front of his desk I stop. His soft smile gives me courage. I smile back and begin to tell him about me and Sting, my pregnancy and that I intend to leave Fairy Tail and join Sabertooth.

"I'll come and visit you all. I know I'll miss you terribly" Silent tears run down both our faces while he erases my Fairy Tail mark. A loud crash from downstairs disturbs the silence.

"What do you want here Saber?!"

I freeze for a moment "Seems like I have to go. Goodbye! I'll come by soon" I smile a last time at master and leave the office.

I get downstairs and see a destroyed table lying next to Sting. "Omg! Sting are you hurt?"

"What? No, love. I'm alright don't worry. That's not good for you two!" I instantly get as red as a tomato.

Levy looks at me "Don't tell me you're going to be parents! Congrats Lu-chan, Sting!" She rushes over and hugs both of us. Sting turns away to hide his pink cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? Luce get away from him!" Natsu orders while others are threatening Sting.

"Shut up, brats!" master shouts "Lucy leaves us. She's going to live with Sting. However, she'll visit us soon. I suggest you say goodbye to her"

"I guess there's no time for that fairy shit. Our train leaves in twenty minutes" Minerva appears out of nowhere.

"Minerva, since …"Sting starts.

"We arrived right now" Rogue answers his unfinished question.

Orga grins and Rufus asks Sting "What kind of trick did you pull to get master to accept her as your mate?"

"I didn't know how to manage that but Lus father is one of Jiemmas friends and well, master has a weakness for children"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THAT?" Minervas arrogant attitude vanishes for some seconds but she immediately recovers "I mean good for you"

"Minerva could we try to get along?" I ask her a little shy.

"Sure but only if I am a godmother of the child" Sting and I sweat drop.

"If you really want, I don't have a problem with that" I slowly answer her.

"I'm not against it ether" Sting finally states.

"Great! Now let's go! I'll give you a hand" With that I get dragged out of the guild by her. I wave at the guild and disappear through the doors.

We head to the train station when Minerva suddenly asks " Am I allowed to call you Lulu?"

"Alright. Am I allowed to call you Min-chan?"

"She stops, looks at me and suddenly pulls me into a hug "Only if you're my sister! It's been so long since the last person wasn't afraid of me" Seems like it'll go smoother than I thought.

"Got it. Now I'm your sister" I simply state.

She immediately turns around to face Sting "Sting, I'll kill you if you hurt my sister, keep that in mind!" she threatens him. _Poor Sting! _The others grin at her protectiveness, even Rogue smiles. I guess I'll have much more fun hanging out at Sabertooth than I ever imagined.

* * *

**For now this is the final chapter. Sorry! ^^'**

**But I probaly write a sequel.**

**Well, that's the future :)**

**Thanks, that you supported this story and for all the wonderful reviews I got ^.^**


End file.
